


Doll

by Teimo



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anger, Beating, Death, Dolls, Frustration, Gen, Locked In, M/M, Medicine, Sex, Sex Work, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teimo/pseuds/Teimo
Summary: A fic based on the song "Puppe" by Rammstein, wich is about a young boy whose sister works as a sex worker and her workplace is literally the room next to his.
Relationships: Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Einar Hrafn Stefánsson, Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Matthías Tryggvi Haraldsson
Kudos: 8





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fiction and has nothing to do with the members of Hatari. I decided to use only the first letters of their names.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language so feel free to correct any mistakes.

It's that time of the day again.

K is going to work and preparing his brother for it.

"Take your medicine now. I know you dread it but it helps you" K said, as M was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Please, stay with me tonight.... I need you, you're always with your clients, do you even care about me anymore?" M asked.

"Of course I do. But you also know why I am doing this. We have to get food and I have to pay your medicine."

The two were left alone years ago, their parents just disappeared.

When K must go to work, he locks M in his room. He is the only one taking care of him, and he doesn't want him to get hurt in any way, since K knows the clients can be dangerous. When he goes to work, he doesn't go by train. His workplace is not far away, it's the room next to M's room

"I have something for you tonight" K said, having something behind his back.

"I bought you this doll, so you wouldn't feel alone" 

M took the doll, looking at it, then K, then it again, then K again.

"Thank you.... you're the best brother I could ever imagine" M said, with a few tears in his eyes.

They hugged for a moment, until K noticed the clock

"Damn it's that much already.... Take the medicine now, then wait in your bed, like every night, okay?"

"Okay...... I love you K..."

"I love you too"

M takes nicely his medicine, and starts seeing dark clouds gathering in the sky. "It's normal.... It's normal..." he tried to calm down himself, but he felt like something is going to go wrong tonight. This has never happened before. He goes to his bed and waits until the sun goes down.

The clients come and go, sometimes as couples too. M hears the late birds singing and his brother screaming. He tries to lock his ears from the sound, but it doesn't help.

Soon he feels like he is going insane. He sees the red light in the room next to his, hears his brother screaming, wants to help but knows he can't stay up because of the medicine and he is locked into the room.

Then he remembers the doll K gave him. He crawls out of his bed, takes it and goes back. He grips it thightly to his chest, trying to find comfort in it.

But it doesn't help. Nothing does.

He is frustrated, sad, angry, everything.

He can't control himself.

I TEAR OFF THE DOLL'S HEAD! THEN I TEAR OFF THE DOLL'S HEAD! THEN I BITE OFF THE DOLL'S NECK! I'M NOT DOING WELL, NO!

After tearing the doll apart, he feels even worse because it was his brother, the only person who cares about him, who gifted it.

When K is indulged in the work, the light in the window is red. M sneaks to the door and sees through the keyhole - there is a man with a mask this time. He sees the man hitting his brother. And one more hit - he's dead. The man beat his brother to death.

This is the last thing for M.

He forces the door open and attacks the man, seeing his brother's liveless body in the corner of the room.

He hits the man many times, tries to tear off his head like he did with the doll, bites his neck. He sees a sharp thing on the floor, takes it and makes wounds to him.

"NOW I FEEL GOOD, YEAH!" he screams, after that he drags his brother's body out of the house, leaving the man unconcious inside, and sets the house on fire.

"I FEEL SO GOOD, YEAH! DAM DAM!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's "sister" in the original song but here it's brother because I wanted to leave Ástrós and Sólbjört outside.


End file.
